Letter X
by TotallyR-S101
Summary: Robin and Starfire It's going wonderful for Star and Robin. Until Red X shows up. Suck at summerays! No Flames! R
1. Lovely

" Letter X" 

The sun was going down. The water gleaming because of the sun's rays. The rays also hit one special tower. Titans Tower that is and on the tower's roof was Starfire just enjoying the sunset.

sigh"It's lovely" She said out loud.

"It's not the only thing."A voice came from behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to know it was Robin. Who had now just sat beside her. Star blushed by his comment. He smiled. Starfire's face glowed and her eyes sparkled. ;She looks so beautiful!; Robin thought. "So Robin why are you here?" Star asked.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "To see this beautiful scene with you." Robin answered.

Starfire layed her head on the boy wonder's shoulder.

"Well I am glad you are here to see it with me." Starfire said as Robin put his arm around her.

The sun fell and the stars flowed through the sky.

"Hey Star look!" Robin pointed at a star that was zooming past the sky.

"Make a wish." He said closing his eyes.(Under his mask of course.)

Starfire copied him,closing her eyes. They both opened thier eyes again.

"So what did you wish for." Robin asked looking into her eyes.

"But Robin is not true that if you reveal your wish,it won't come true?" Starfire asked with wide eyes. Robin smiled wide and kissed Starfire gently on the lips. Starfire squeaked looking shocked.

"What's wrong?"Robin asked. ;I guess she didn't like it; He thought.

"I seem to have to make a new wish." Starfire said then giggled.

Starfire layed her head back on Robin's shoulder. After awhile she fell asleep. ;She looks so cute when she's asleep.; Robin thought looking at the girl beside him. ;I should put her in her bed; With that thought he picked Star up and carried her to her room. He placed her down on the bed. Robin turned to leave when... "Robin? Do I not get the kiss good night?" Robin turned around to see Star sitting up .

Robin sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why not." Robin leaned closer to Starfire.

Thier lips met for a gentle good night kiss. Starfire layed her head back down on the pillow.(Yes Star sleeps normal now.)

"Good night Robin." She whispered falling asleep.

"Good night Star." Robin whispered back,kissing her forehead then left the room. Starfire smiled in her sleep. 


	2. A special Day

Starfire woke up to the sun. She couldn't stop smiling. This wasn't the first She and Robin sat on the roof together or kissed each other good night. Then why can't she stop smiling? ;Maybe today is special?; She thought. She got out of bed grab her uniform and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. She finshed her shower in 20 minutes got dress and opened the door.There in front of her was Raven.

"Hello Friend Raven!" Star greeted.

"Hey." Raven said in her montone voice.

"Raven do you maybe know where Robin is?" Starfire asked still smiling.

"The last I saw him was in the training room..." Before Raven could say anymore Starfire flew away towards the training room.

She open the door and saw Robin sitting on the bench,very very sweaty,eyes closed and a towel thrown around his neck.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire greeted him with a hug.

"WOAH!" Robin yelled as Starfire let go of him.

"Hey Star." He said.

"Robin may we go to the park?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah sure let's asked the others..." Robin was about to leave when Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her.

"Robin may we not imform the others and go by ourselves?"Starfire asked waiting for his reaction.

Robin smiled. "Why not."

"Raven is the only one awake and she is taking a shower...so we shall eat quickly,leave a note then go with out our friends knowing." Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek and left for a quick breakfast. Robin blushed then chased after her.  
After a quick breakfast Robin and Starfire headed for the park. It was a wonderful day the sun was shining brightly and the sky had only a few dashes of clouds.

"Come on Robin let's have a race! Here to the rock near the start of the woods!" Starfire yelled starting to run. "

Hey you got a head start!" Robin yelled playfully as he ran after Star. Robin caught up quickly. He turned his head to Starfire. She smiled at him.

"I'm so going to win this race." Robin said smiling back.

"That is what you think!" Starfire said lifting off the ground and into the air.

She couldn't help but giggle as she flew.

"HEY!" Robin yelled running faster but he knew with how happy Star was,he would never catch up.

He finally got to the rock. Starfire sat on the rock with an amazily wide smile.

"Hey Star can I show you something?" Robin said catching his breath.

"Ok Robin." Starfire said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Robin blushed madly. She grabbed his hand.

"What is it you want to show me?" She asked.

"You'll see." Robin said grasping her hand alittle tighter.

They walked down a path for a few minutes untill Robin stopped.

"This place is a secret. Nobody knows about it but me. So can you keep a secret?" Robin whispered. Starfire nodded.

Even though she didn't really like to keep secrets but this was now her and Robin's secret so it didn't seem wrong. They walk through a few bushes to find themselves in a mini circle area with a pond in the middle if it. The pond was sparkling, the grass was a amazing green.

"Robin this place is wonderful!"Starfire's eyes shined.

"Yep and now it's our secret place." Robin looked around.

They sat down by the pond.

"Thank you for showing it to me." Starfire kissed Robin pleasently.

Starfire looked up in the sky. "Oh! Robin look the cloud...it is a cat!" Starfire said pointing to a cloud. Robin and Starfire layed on the ground looking at the clouds. "That one looks like a bird!" Robin said pointing to a different cloud.

"And that looks like a...heart." Starfire blushed. Robin grab her hand in his. Starfire nuzzled close to him. They both closed thier eyes with big smiles on thier faces. 


	3. Party Pooper Red X

"Oh how sweet. Sweet enough to make me sick!" A voice said above Robin and Starfire's heads.

They opened thier eyes and jumped back to find..."Red X." Robin growled.

"Hello Robin...Starfire,where are the other Titans?" Red X asked.

"Not here... yet."Robin said but it was still a little growl. Robin took out his cummuicator and pressed the back up button.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP The Titans Tower lit up in a bright red.

"Raven what is it,who is it?"Beast Boy asked running up to her,Cyborg running after him.

"It's Robin. He's calling for back up." Raven said still montone but a pinch of worry.

"Let's Go!" Cyborg yelled. Cyborg took the T-car(or his baby:LOL!) while BB and Rae flew.  
"Robin we must go!" Starfire said taking his hand and flying over the trees to the wide area park.

"Why did we fly away we could beat him?" Robin asked.

"I didn't want to destroy our secret place." Starfire said.

"Did you think you could get awat from me?" Red X said as he appeared out of no where.

"No we just want to be closer to the police station. So when we kick your butt it's faster to get there!"Robin lied taking out his bo-staff to a fighting stance.

Starfire lit up her starbolts. Red X threw some bombs which they were easily dodged. Robin whacked Red X with his bo-staff. Red X did a back flip then he lifted his hand and shot out a giant "X" at Robin. Which wrapped around Robin knocking him down. Robin took out his birdarang trying to cut the "X" but it could take awhile. Red X took out plutoniom and showed it to Robin.

"Your dead kid." Red X said lifting the plutonium,ready to throw it at the boy wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled flying over to him as fast as she could. Red X threw the plutonium. BOOM Instead of the plutonium hitting Robin,it hit..."STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

He broke out of the "X" and brought Starfire in his lap.

"Starfire..." Robin said waiting for an answer...none.

"Now it's your turn." Red X growled.

A blue beam hit Red X throwing him back.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg hollered.

Red X got up and noticed the other Titans were here. "Bye kids. I'll be back when you least sespect it!" With that Red X was gone.

Robin lifted Starfire off the ground and crattled her in his arms. Cyborg walked over to them. Raven and Beast Boy followed. Cyborg lifted his arm to scan Star.

"She going to be fine just knocked out. Good thing she did that for you or you wouldn't be here right now." Cyborg said then turned around and headed to the T-car.

Robin looked at Starfire. ;I sure hope that she is ok.; Robin walked towards the T-car and sat down in the front seat,Starfire on his lap. Raven and BB sat in the back seats and duh Cyborg got to drive.  
Robin set Starfire in her bed then sat on the edge. ;What did Red X mean by "when you least sespest it"; Robin got up,about to leave when..."Robin."

He turned around to see Starfire sitting up in her bed. Robin sat back down.

"Yeah."He whispered with a smile.

Starfire smiled too. "You are unharmed!" Star hollered giving Robin a big hug!

"Well thanks to you I am." Robin whispered in Star's ear.

Starfire let go of him but held his hands.

"I guess the day was ruin." Robin said scratching the back of his neck.

"No Robin it was wonderful." Starfire whispered then kissed Robin gently.

;"Now it's your turn." "Bye kids. I'll be back when you least sespect it!"; Worry lit up in Robin's eyes as he remembered these horrible words Red X had said.

Starfire noticed and had to ask. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh...ya it's just after you stop the plutonium blast from hitting me,Red X took out another one and said it was my turn. Cyborg shot his sonic canon at him. Before Red X disappeared he said he'll be back when we least suspect it. I'm just worried...that he might try to hurt you." Robin said quickly.

"But Robin you seemed to be his target,not me. Really I should be worried about you." Starfire looked at the clock beside her,it read-6:00.

"Robin would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Starfire asked her eyes glittering.

''Sure." Robin grab Star's hand and they headed to the roof. 


	4. Watching the sunset again!

Sitting on the roof was Starfire and Robin watching the sunset together.

"Even though I have seen the sunset many times it is still beautiful to me." Starfire sighed keeping her eyes on the setting sun.

Robin fazed out staring at her. "It's not as beautiful as you are." Robin thought or did he?

"Pardon?" Starfire asked shocked at Robin's comment.

Robin eyes were now wide open. "Did I say that out loud!?!"

Starfire blushed. "Yes." She said quietly.

She looked at Robin. "Did you mean it?" She asked.

Robin smiled. "Yes."

The sun went down and the stars sparkled. Starfire smiled and kissed Robin on the cheek.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked to make sure he wasn't lying.

Robin kissed Starfire on the lips. "Would I ever lie to you." Robin said.

Starfire smiled wider. "Maybe we should get some rest." Starfire said then yawned to proove her point. "Sure." Robin said then got up.

He held his hand out to Starfire. She took it and they walked to Star's room hand in hand. 

"Night Star." Robin said kissing Starfire on the lips.

"Good night Robin." Starfire smiled as she watched Robin walk to his room.

She giggled flying to her bed.

"I know my dreams will be very joyful. With Robin being in them how could they not?" Starfire smiled saying this. Then She fell asleep. 


	5. Dream or Nightmare?

Starfire and Robin were at the park enjoying themselves. They were walking on the trail through the forest.

"Robin may we go to our secret place?" Starfire asked.

"Why not." Robin grabbed Star's hand.

They went through a few bushes and got to the mini circle area. Starfire let go of Robin's hand. She looked at the pond. A fish was doing flips in the air.

"Wow!" Starfire eyes shined as she floated to the pond.

The fish did flips and twirls. It jumped up and kissed Starfire on the cheek. She giggled then looked back at Robin.

"Oh Robin you must come see this talented fish!" Starfire hollered to him.

Robin smiled and walked toward Starfire. He kneeled down beside her.

"So Star are you enjoying yourself?" Robin asked looking at those sparkling green eyes.

"Oh yes I am! Really I always enjoy myself with you around." Starfire blushed alittle and smiled.

Robin smiled and leaned closer to Starfire's face. They were only inches apart when..."AAAHHH!!!" Robin yelled in pain.

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire yelled as Robin fell to the ground.

Starfire looked up and saw Red X. He held a laser gun in his hand. Starfire grew angry and stood up starbolts ready. She threw 20 starbolts at Red X. He dodged them and started charging at her. Red X jumped in the air and kicked Starfire. Star got threwn back in to a tree.

"Get away from her..." Red X turned to see Robin.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

Robin charged at Red X bo-staff in hand. Red X took out his bo-staff and charged at Robin. The bo-staffs met with a clang. Both boys growled. Robin took out smoke bombs and threw them to the ground. Robin was about to surprise kick Red X but Red X beat him to it. Robin got threw to the ground. The smoke cleared and showed Red X with 2 bombs in each of his hands. Red X threw them at Robin. Robin got sent into the pond. Red X took him out. Robin groaned in pain. Red X just laughed and threw Robin into a tree. Red X walked over to Robin. Who was covered in cuts and bruises. Red X took out laser gun ready to fire when a orb of green energy hit him on the back. He tuened around to see Starfire,her eyes glowing in fury. Red X shot a giant "X" at her making her fall.

"Now watch cutie as you're boyfriend DIES!" Red X laughed.

Red X took the laser and fired.

"AAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed in horrible pain.

Starfire's eyes turn to normal as she started to cry.

"ROBIN!!!" She screamed.

Red X laughed.

"How can you do such a crime!" Starfire yelled.

Red X just laughed. 


	6. A good night after all!

Starfire woke from her nightmare hearing somebody screaming.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled busting through the door.

Robin saw the terrified look in Star's face and began to worry.

"Starfire what happened?" Robin asked.

He walked closer until he was next to her bed and saw she was shivering. Starfire didn't respond. Instead she jumped out of her bed and grabbed Robin,hugging him tight. Starfire was crying. Robin hated it when she cries so he held her close. After Starfire calmed down a bit they sat down on the bed.

"Starfire what happened?" Robin asked again.

"Oh Robin I had the most terrible dream!" Starfire started crying again.

"Starfire don't cry. Now do want to tell me your dream. It'll make you feel better." Robin said try to calm Starfire down.

She nodded and told Robin her terrifing nightmare. After she was done she couldn't hold any tears back and started crying on Robin's shoulder. Robin hugged Starfire tight.

"How about this Starfire. I'll stay with you until you're asleep then..." Robin started.

"NO! Please Stay! What about I have another mare of the night only worst!" Starfire shivered at the thought of a dream worst than the one she just had.

"Ok! I'll stay. Just let me get my sleeping bag."Robin said.

He was about to leave when...

"But there is room on my bed for the both of us and I will feel alot more safer with you beside me." Starfire said quietly waiting for a response.

Robin didn't know what to say. His mouth was open but no words came out.

" I...um...well..." That's all the words that escaped Robin mouth.

"Please..." Starfire said.

Robin smiled."Why not."

Robin felt alittle uneasy but at the same time felt happy.

They slipped in the bed and Starfire nuzzled close to Robin,sending a shiver down his spine. Robin kissed Starfire on the forehead.

"Night Star." He said.

"Good Night Robin." Starfire said nuzzling closer.

It ended up being a good night after all. 


	7. To have some fun

Here is alittle tiny bit of BB and Rae. So if you don't like:BB/R then don't read the paragraph. Just think BB got his butt kicked and leave it at that. But if you like:BB/R then read it!  
-  
At Slade's old base a shadow crept around.(The clock base on episodes Apprentice 1+2) The shadow belonged to Red X. He looked around at the computers and other machines left and undamanged. Well until Red X fixed them. He went to a computer and pressed a button. A video of what happened yesterday appeared on the screen. It showed Starfire screaming Robin's name then flying to save him.

"Congrads lovebirds you passed the test." Red X said looking at a tape of Starfire and Robin on the roof. (I don't know how Slade spied on the Titans maybe there was a hidden camera or something. Well whatever he did Red X did it.)

"Now the fun will begin." Red X laughed evily and pressed another button.

A picture of Kitten came on the screen.(I HATE HER!!!)

"And she's your new playmate." Red X said laughing evily again.

TitansTower

Robin woke up from a very peaceful sleep. He looked around and notice he wasn't in his room but in Starfire's. He felt somebody move beside him. He looked over. There was Starfire nuzzled close to him. Robin smiled.;I was suspose to do training this but morning but, maybe I should wait until she wakes up.; He thought. ;She does look cute like this.; With that final thought Robin kissed Star on the forehead and fell asleep. Starfire(who was really awake.) opened one eye and giggled quietly. Then she closed her eyes again falling asleep.

Meanwhile the other Titans were in the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames and Raven was reading one of her dark and mysterious books. Cyborg had just beat Beast Boy for the twentyth time and did a victory dance.

"Go Cy! Your the greatest! You beat BB's butt again! For the twentyth time! Oh ya!" Cyborg sang in victory.

Cyborg was about to rub it in Beast Boy's face somemore but his stomach had another idea and growled. Beast Boy and Cyborg glared at eachother.

"DUDE WE'RE HAVING TOFU!" BB yelled.

"NO WE'RE HAVING MEAT!"Cy argued.

"Oh no."Raven said in her moantone voice.

"TOFU!

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Raven yelled her eyes glowing red.

The boys listened and kept thier mouths shut. A lightbulb shot out of BB's head and he grab a piece of paper. He wrote "TOFU!" on it with red marker. Cyborg glared at him and grab his own peice of paper and wrote "MEAT!" on it with black marker. They glared at eachother and yelled at the sametime.

"TOFU"  
"MEAT!"

They heard a growl behind. Very slowly both boys turned around to see Raven with 4 glowing red eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO SHUT UP!!!" Raven yelled.

She used her powers to lift both boys up and throw the out the window into the water. Just then Robin and Starfire came running in. Both had a worried look on thier faces.

"What happened?" Robin said like it was a mission.

Starfire and Robin looked at Raven who was on the couch reading her book. Then they looked at the broken window.

"Raven what happened?" Robin said alittle worried of the answer he was thinking of.

"It's okay Robin I took care of it."Raven said not taking her eyes off her book.

Just then Beast Boy and Cyborg came trudging in soaking wet. Starfire then flew over to them to see if they were alright.

"Friends what happened to you?" Starfire asked worried and confused.

"WHY DON'T YOU MISS MOANTONE OVER THERE!" Beast Boy yelled pointing to Raven.

Raven didn't look up look up from her book and started walking away.

"OH WHERE ARE YOU GOING NOW!" BB yelled.

"Oh I'm just going to my room to read Jokes For Dummies and eat cotton candy." Raven said sarcasticly.

"That doesn't sound like you." Beast Boy said confused.

Raven rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Hey I'm not done yelling at you yet!"BB yelled and left the room.

"Uh oh." Robin and Cyborg said at the same.

"Um...Shouldn't we stop them?"Starfire said worried for her friends.(Mostly BB. 'Cause he's totally going to get his butt kicked.)

"I am not going anywhere near Raven if BB makes her mad." Cyborg said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey want breakfast?" Cyborg asked.

"Ya!"Robin said and started walking but noticed Star was just standing there.

"They'll be okay. Raven not going to beat Beast Boy up to badly."Robin said then smiled.

Starfire turned around and smiled back. They both walked to the kitchen.

"So Robin what were you up to this morning?" Cyborg said playfully.

Robin blushed."Um..."

(This is the BB/Rae paragraph)  
Meanwhile Beast was pounding on Raven's door. Telling her to open up.

"RAVEN OPEN UP!" BB yelled for the thirtyth time.

Raven open the door partly showing half her face. To Beast Boy's surprize Raven wasn't mad at all.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered.

"What aren't you going to yell. Go ahead. Get it over with."Raven said closing her eyes.

Beast Boy tried but couldn't. Really he felt alittle sorry for yelling at Raven.;Dude how is Raven suspose to know I like her! And why is she acting this way?...She's being too nice.; BB thought.

"I can't..." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked up at him confused.

"But I have a question." He said.

"Okay."Raven whispered still confused.

"Why are you being so nice? Why aren't you mad?" BB asked.

"That's two questions." Raven said not really wanting to answer his questions.

;I not going to tell him that I love him. He doesn't like me that way. I just know it.; She thought.

"Well..." Beast Boy wanted an answer.

"I...It's that..."Raven couldn't make up an excuse so she shut her door.

Beast Boy wanted his answer so he turned into a fly and sliped through a crack. He flew to a wall and saw Raven sitting on her bed. What he heard next was shocking yet pleasing to him.

"I'm such an idiot! How is he supose to know I love him if I keep hurting him!" Raven yelled in a whisper.

Raven bowed her head and sighed. Beast Boy smiled.(If a fly can smile.) He landed beside Raven and turned to his normal form.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked shocked.

"I love you too." Beast Boy whispered loud enough for Raven to hear.

Raven blushed. ;He heard me.; Beast Boy smiled wider. He noticed how close they were sitting and looked at their hands,they almost touched. Raven looked down. Then she put her hand on his. Beast Boy looked up and saw a smiling Raven. They leaned closer to eachother letting their lips meet. After the kiss broke Beast Boy and Raven just looked at eachother.

"How sweet. First Robin and Starfire now you two. Now I'm really sick!" A mystery voice said.

(This Part you have to read!)

Beast Boy and Raven turned around to see Red X with a lazer gun. Before they could attack he pulled the trigger.

"AAAHHH!!!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled at the same time.

"RAVEN! BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled then busted throught the door.

Cyborg heard a evil laugh and turned to it. Before he could see who or what it was there was a bright red light and he was knocked out.

In the main room Starfire and Robin waited for Cyborg to come back.

"Where is he?' Robin said starting to get worried.

"Maybe we should go find them." Starfire said.

Robin nodded but before they could leave the room they heard a knock on the door. When they opened it,who they saw was suprising. Kitten!(I HATE HER!!!) Starfire felt rage go through her.

"KITTEN!!!" She yelled in anger.

"Hello alien." Kitten growled then looked at Robin.

"Hey Robbi-poo!" She yelled in happiness.

Starfire's eyes began to glow lime green.

"What do you want Kitten." Robin growled.

Kitten stepped closer.

"To have some fun." She whispered. 


	8. Trouble x2

Sorry if this took a little long. I sort of had writers block for awile and I went to my cousins' house too. So anyway back to the story!...Wait! One more thing...I HATE KITTEN!!!...Okay I'm happy.  
--

"There is no fun when you are around Kitten!" Starfire growled in anger.

"I wasn't talking to you alien!" Kitten growled back.

Kitten took out a laser gun and started to power it up. Robin noticed and grabbed Starfire's hand. He pulled her out of the way just in time. The gun fired making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Kitten was gone.

"Where has she gone." Starfire looked around confused.

She looked at Robin who was just as confused as she was. Kitten was gone.

"Maybe we should find the others." Robin said.

"Agreed." Starfire said then started to walk to the door with Robin at her side.

They started walking to Raven's room. They were half way there when the lights went out. There was a "eek" from Starfire and then Robin took out a flashlight.

"You okay?" Robin asked turning around to find...nobody.

"Starfire?" Robin said looking for her.

"Don't worry Robbi-poo! Alien will be okay...for now" Kitten laughed coming out of the dark.

This made Robin angry."What did you do to Starfire!"

"Who's Starfire?" Kitten said in a flirty kind of way.

This just made Robin furious. Suddenly the lights went back on. Kitten was at the other end of the hall. Starfire was tied up and her mouth was taped hanging on the wall.

"Let her GO!!!" Robin yelled.

Kitten smiled and the lights went back off. Kitten giggled. Robin look around only seeing darkness. Then there was a green glow.

"Starfire?" Robin moved towards the green glow.

The glow stopped. Then Robin heard a scream. Robin ran towards it. Around the cornor was the green glow. The lights came back on. There was Starfire eyes and hands glowing. In front of Star was Kitten shaking in fear and behind her was Cyborg,Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire then stopped glowing.

"Please may we take this monster to jail now." Starfire asked looking at Kitten then at Robin.

"Good idea." Robin said glaring at Kitten.

After Kitten was taken to jail Robin was pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Have something on your mind man?" Cyborg asked coming up behind Robin.

"Ya. How did Kitten get unfrozen in the first place? Somebody had to melt her out...but who?" Robin said stopping his pacing.

"Oh Robin. Star wanted you. She said she wanted to tell something to you before she tells us." Cyborg said walking away.

Robin started walking to star's room. He opened the door.

"Hey Star. Cyborg said you wanted me..." Robin looked inside to find no one.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. 


	9. Author's note! PLEASE READ!

Hey Everybody!!! Hope you like my story so far. I'm going to Boston soon so I'm lucking if I can get one more chapter done. But if I don't it's because I'm in Boston.

"Bye!

TotallyRS101 Out!!! 


	10. A Black Fire!

Hello everybody I back from Boston!  
-----

In the dark sky was two figures. One of the figures was Starfire and the other was...

"Blackfire! I order you to release me now!" Starfire yelled at her sister which made Blackfire hold on tighter to Starfire's arms as she flew.

"Not happening sister. Now hold still and it won't hurt when I inject this." Blackfire said then held a needle with glowing red liquid inside.

Starfire gasped.

"You remember this don't you. Yes it's the same stuff Kitten failed to inject into you." Blackfire smirked and stuck the needle into Starfire's arm.

Starfire screamed as a shot pain went through her. The pain then stopped and Starfire felt limp. Blackfire laughed and let go of Starfire. Star started falling through the sky. She then fell past her bedroom window where Robin was standing.

"Starfire!!!" He yelled.

Blackfire flew to Starfire and grabbed her hand then threw Starfire towards the sky. Star tried to fly but couldn't. She couldn't even move! Blackfire charged a starbolt making it bigger and bigger untill she threw at her sister. The starbolt hit Starfire with masive force. Star screamed in pain and then hit the roof of Titans Tower making a HUGE dent. Blackfire landed beside her and laughed.

"Your pain is amusment to me." Blackfire said then grabbed Starfire's arm where she injected the needle.

This made Starfire scream in pain again. Blackfire smiled and shot into the air just before all the Titans busted through the roof door.

"Starfire!!!" Robin yelled as he and the Titans stared at the sky.

Blackfire flew higher and higher untill the Titans couldn't see her or Starfire any longer.

"Well sister I enjoyed seeing you again but I must go." With that last word Blackfire shot a starbolt at her sister that made Star unconscious and start falling.

Blackfire flew away to who knows where.(I know where.) And left Starfire to fall. Star fell and fell. The Titans could now see her and they all gasped. Starfire past the Titans and kept on falling. Robin then reacted and jump towards Star. He caught her and then took out his grappling hook. When Robin was on the roof with Starfire in his arms bridal style he got a look at the damage she had. She had cuts which were bleeding and alot of bruises. There was also a big cut on her head.

"We need to take her to the imfaniry now!" Robin yelled and rushed through the broken roof door as the others followed.

Later after bandages and stiches

Robin looked at Starfire who was laying on the infaniry bed eyes closed. Cyborg had just stiched her head and Raven had just healed her major injuries. Now she was just lying down healing,soon to wake up. And she did earlier than Robin thought.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ya Star." Robin responded.

Starfire smiled and closed her eyes again. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. This made her groan in frustration.

"That will wear off soon." Robin said with a smile.

Starfire opened her eyes."Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I am not sure...I just had a feeling that I should thank you." Starfire said looking at Robin.

Robin bent down and kissed Starfire.

"You should get some rest." Robin said.

"Robin may you please take to my room?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Robin said then pick up Star and carried her to her room.

Robin layed Star down and put the covers over her.

"Robin do you wish to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Starfire asked.

Robin just smiled and slipped in the bed. Kissed Star and went to sleep with two final words.

"Good Night." He whispered.  
-  
I thought I took a little long since I last wrote a chapter so I thought if a least 10 people want to,I will put up what I have of "Holy X-Hal"! So if you do want me to just tell me. 


	11. Everything will be fineNOT!

The tower was quiet. All the Titans were asleep dreaming wonderful dreams. Two Titans were sleeping in the most peace. Starfire and Robin.These two Titans were sleeping peacefully. Light from the moon came through window until somebody blocked it. Red X. Red X took out one of his X's and quietly cut a hole in the glass big enough for him to fit through. He looked at Robin and Starfire sleeping together.

"Oh how cute." X whispered.

He took out a needle with red glowing liquid.(Remeber.) X took the needle and stuck it in Robin's arm. Robin started to wiggle a bit then he opened his eyes.

"Hey kid." Red X said.

Robin eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw who was in front of him.

"Red X."He growled and tried to get up to fight but couldn't.

X laughed evily."Don't even bother trying to get up." He then looked at Starfire."Now if you don't mind I'll take cutie over there and leave."

Red X took out another needle but this one had glowing blue liquid in it. Starfire had just then woke up. She gave a gasp as X then injuct the needle into Starfire's arm. Star screamed as the pain shot through her. Red X picked Starfire up and jumped out the window. Starfire screamed as loud as she could before she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"STARFIRE!!!" Robin screamed then heard yelling down the hall.

The other Titans then busted through the door.

"Robin what happened?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at the titans with a concerned face."Red X."He said.

The Titans lookedat him half worried and half shocked.

Slade's old lair and now Red X's new lair.

Starfire layed on a stone bed with one pillow and a thin blacket. Red X walked by looking down at the sleeping girl.Star twisted and turned in her sleep probaly having a naightmare or fighting the injuction.

"Don't worry cutie. You'll wake up soon and everything will be fine." Red X grinned.  
-  
Ya right! Like she'll be ok in your lair X!!! 


	12. Rescue Time

Hey everybody thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad that you like my story. Impotrant Message:I'm going to try to write my chapters in a week or less for now on. But remember:I'm going to TRY!  
-------------------------------------------/

"We got to find Starfire! Cyborg start try to locate her commuacator,Raventry to find Star's mind and Beast Boy you come with me to search the city! If you find anything tell me! Go!" Robin said as he and Beast Boy left to search the city.

Beast Boy was flying as a hawk in the sky while was driving his R-cycle. Robin was going down a straight and empty street when his R-cycle got blasted. Robin went flying off then looked at an alley where the blast came from. He walked over to it and in front of him was a small tv thing tied to a rope. On the tv thing was a "x". Robin's masked narrowed. He grabbed the tv thing. Robin pressed a button that said press this. A screen popped up showing Red X.

"Red X" Robin growled.

"Hey Kid." Red X said back.

"Where's Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Lower your voice to don't want anybody to hear you." Red X said not answering Robin's question.

"Where's Starfire!" Robin yelled again.

"She here with me." Red X said getting annoyed of Robin yelling.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled.

"What about you come her and get her.And would you shut up!" X yelled annoyed.

Robin calmed down a bit but did raise his voice just alittle."Where's your lair and I'll be there in a heart beat."

"Here's the deal then. Don't tell anybody what I'm going to tell and most importantly come ALONE! And if you disobey I'll destroy your girlfriend! Deal?" Red X said.

"Deal." Robin growled.

"Well Slade's formor apprentice you can just try to guess." Red X hinted and the screen went black.

Robin knew exactly where Red X and Starfire was. He headed back to the tower. When he got there he saw Beast Boy turned back to his "human" form.

"I didn't find anything hoe 'bout you." BB asked.

"Nothing." Robin lied.

Both boys went into the main room.

"Didn't find anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing."Beast Boy and Robin said at the same time.

"I can't locate her commuacator." Cyborg said then they all looked at Raven.

"I found Starfire's mind but I can't tell where she is. She's unconscious." Raven said.

Robin leaving out the door. "I'm going to keep looking."He lied.

X's Lair

Red X looked down at the still struggling Starfire. The next thing that happened surprised him. Starfire's eyes shot right open. They were glowing green she was probably mad at X.(Duh! Wouldn't you?)

"Wow you are strong. You weren't suposed to wake up untill tomorrow." X said then shot a "X" at Star.

She dodged it then shot a starbolt at him. Red X got blasted to a wall. Starfire walked up to him about to shoot another starbolt but before she could a pain shot throw and she fell to the ground. Red X shot another "X" at her and this time she didn't dodge.

"Let me go you clorbag!" Starfire yelled.

"Well sister where did you get that mouth." Blackfire said.

Starfire turned around to see her sister with one starbolt charged.

Onwards to Robin

Robin drove as fast as the R-cycle could go. He was almost there. Soon Starfire will be saved and everything will be fine. Right? 


	13. Too Easy

Robin finally made it to Slade's old base. He busted through the door. There was a a big empty room. But it wasn't totally empty because there in the middle of the room was...

"Starfire!" Robin said running up to her.

Starfire opened her eyes to the sound of her name. She still had the "X" tied around herself so when Robin knelt beside her,he took out a birdarang and cut the "X".

"Robin." Starfire whispered and hugged Robin gently.

"You okay?"Robin asked as they let go of eachother and stood up.

"I am fine. Let us please leave." Starfire said and they started walking to the door.

"Your not going anywhere." Somebody said behind them.

Robin turned around readying himself then he got kicked in the stomach.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled before getting shot by a starbolt.

Both Red X and Blackfire started laughing evily. Starfire then shot two starbolts at them. Sending X and Blackfire into a wall. Blackfire stood up and glared at her sister. Starfire and Blackfire then started fighting.

Red X got up and rubbed his head. He looked around for but couldn't find him. He soon did when Robin kicked him from behind. Red X did a back flip then stood up. He took out his bo-staff and Robin did the same. They charged at eachother and began to fight.

Blackfire shot more than 20 starbolts at Starfire which Star easily dodged. Starfire than charged a starbolt (Like Blackfire did.) and shot it at her sister. Blackfire's eyes went wide with shock as the HUGE starbolt hit her,knocking her to the ground unconscious.Starfire landing beside her sister then looked at Robin and Red X.

Robin and Red X were doing hand to hand combat both evenly matched. Red X then took out a "x" and pressed a button on it. The "x" turned into a sword. X took a slash at Robin. Missing him completely. Starfire then shot a starbolt at the sword,knocking it out X's hand. Starfire flew beside Robin. Red X smirked under his mask.

"Just acording to plan." He said and disapeared.

Robin and Starfire looked at eachother confused. They shuged it off and went home.

The End

----------------/READ THIS!!!/--------------

It isn't over! Yes I know it says "The End" I just tried to fool you. Did it work?

Anyway...What does Red X mean? What is Red X's plan? Why was it so easy to defeat Red and Blackfire? What's going to happen next? Stay tooned. 


	14. My Heros

Starfire and Robin finally got back to the tower. When they got to the main room the other Titans were still busy trying to find Starfire.

"I found Star!!!" Cyborg yelled excited then looked confused.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked.

"It says she's in this room." Cyborg said then the three heard a giggle.

They looked at the door. There was a smiling Starfire and Robin.

"Starfire!" The others yelled happily.

Starfire giggled again."Hello Friends."

Cyborg looked at Robin."How did you know where to find her?" He asked.

Robin looked at Cyborg."I'll explain in the morning. We only have a few more hours of sleep left." Robon answered and the Titans went to thier rooms.

Robin walked with Starfire to her room. They stopped at Star's door. Starfire smiled at Robin and he smiled back.

"Thank you for saving me." Starfire said and kissed Robin.

"Your welcome Star. Well G'night." Robin said then started walking down the hall.

"Good Night my hero." Starfire said but whispered the last part.

Starfire went into her room and closed the door.

Robin walked down even though Starfire whispered it he could hear.

;Me. Her hero.; Robin thought and blushed.

He walked into his room ready hit the sack but remebered something...

;"Just acording to plan." Red X had said. What is Red X's plan? Why was it so easy to defeat Red X and Blackfire? They pretty much let Star go.; Robin thought.

Robin then layed thinking he should get sleep and think about it tomorrow. All the titans got to sleep but two sleeps were unpeaceful. (Starfire and Robin.If you could guess.)

The Next Day

Knock Knock

Robin woke up and looked at the clock it was six o'clock in the morning.

"Come in" Robin said and sat up.

The door opened. Starfire stepped in and the door closed behind her.

"Please did I intured your sleep?" She asked.

"No. I was about to wake up any way." Robin said and patted the bed to tell Star to come sit down. She did.

"Was there something you wanted." Robin asked.

"Yes. May we go to the park?" Starfire said.

Robin smiled."Sure."

At the park

"Robin. May we go to our secret place?" Starfire asked.

"Ok. Do you want to walk or have another race?" Robin said.

Starfire thought for a moment.

"I have another idea" She said grabbing Robin's hand.

"What would that be?"" Robin asked just before they shot up in the air.

Starfire started giggled and rapped her arms around Robin chest for better grip. Robin looked up at her and saw her smiling face and flowing hair. They were flying just above the trees when a bomb came flying out of no where and hit Starfire. Star screamed. She closed her eyes and the two started falling. Robin slipped out of Starfire's grasp. He fell into a tree and Starfire kept on falling close to the ground. But she never reached. Starfire opened her eyes to see a boy her age's face. He had black glasses (With a little red 'x' at the cornor but Star didn't notice.) and messy brown hair.

;This boy caught me.; Starfire thought.

The boy let her go. Starfire stood up. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Starfire!" She heard Robin yell.

Robin ran beside her with a concerned face.

"Robin you are unharmed." Starfire asked.

"Ya. How about you?" Robin asked then they looked at the boy.

"I am thanks to him."Starfire said.

Robin glared at the boy. The boy smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Jason." The boy said. 


	15. Trust Me?

OMG!!! You guys must really like my story. After I saw all the reviews I starting going to everyone of my family members yelling at them..."PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!!!" Thank You. Thank You! For all of the nice reviews!!! It's also a honor being on some of your fav stories/authors list!!! I'M SO HAPPY I CAN'T BREATH!  
----------/

"Hello Jason. I am Starfire and this Robin."Starfire greeted.

Robin didn't anything. He just glared.

"Ya. I heard of you guys. The Teen Titans right?" Jason said.

"Yes." Starfire answered.

Jason stepped closer."Well it's nice to meet you."

Starfire giggled and blushed. Robin mumbled to himself.(Somebody's jealous!!!)

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you." Jason said about to leave.

"Wait! Maybe you'd like to come to the tower to meet the other titans?" Starfire said without thinking.

Jason smirked and turned around."Sound great!" He said and they left for the tower.

At the Tower

"Hello Friends! I like you to meet somebody!" Starfire said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy who were just playing a videogame looked up. They saw Jason standing between Starfire and Robin.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked as Raven who was just reading looked up too.

"I'm Jason." Jason said.

Starfire floated to the couch.

"Jason. This is Cyborg,Beast Boy and Raven." She said pointing to each one.

"Hey." BB and Cy said at the same time. Raven just went back to her book.

Jason looked around. Then he looked at the videogame Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing.

"It that Space Probs From Another Galaxy 2!?!" Jason asked. (That's not a real game.)

"Yup. Wanna try?" Beast Boy said holding the controller up.

Jason smiled and walked over and grabbed the controller. Starfire giggled as she watched the game start. Robin who was still by the door mumble something mean about Jason and left to his room.

Later that evening just as the sun was going down

Starfire walked to the roof hoping Robin would be there. When she got there she saw somebody sitting near the edge. She closed her eyes and walked forwards.

"Hello Robin." She said and opened her eyes.

The person sitting in front of her wasn't Robin. It was Jason.

"Hey Star." Jason said.

"Oh sorry Jason. Usually Robin is up here." Starfire said and looked at the sunset.

Jason looked at the sunset then back at Starfire and smiled.

"Wanna watch it with me?" Jason asked.

Starfire smiled and sat down. They watched the sunset. The sun finally went down and the stars lit the sky. Starfire looked down at her feet then at Jason.

"I believe I never thanked you yet." Starfire said as Jason looked at her.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"For saving me. Thank You." Starfire said.

Jason blushed."No prob."

Jason looked at the ocean and then at the ground below.

"Star. Do you trust me?" He asked standing up.

"What?" Starfire said confused.

"Do you trust me?" Jason asked again extending his hand.

Starfire thought for a moment. Did she trust him? She smiled and looked at him.

"Ya." She said and took his hand.

Starfire stood up and Jason gripped her hand tighter. He looked at the ground then he jumped. Starfire screamed of shock and surprise. Jason took out a grappling hook out of his belt he was wearing.(I didn't really say what he was wearing. Think of this. He's wearing Robin's costume but without the cape and his is all black.) Jason took the grappling hook and shot it at the tower. When it was attached to the tower,Starfire and Jason started spinning in circles. Jason then put his arm around Starfire's waist pulling her closer as Starfire (Who didn't noctice.) was laughing her head off.  
Okay Everybody Listen Up!!! This is not a triangle!!! Starfire thinks that he is doing this because they're friends. So you can she is confused. And I wanted to do this because I wanted to wrirte Robin jealous. I LOVE stories where Robin gets jealous. I find it funny! 


	16. Thoughts

Ladies and gentelmen...Readers and reviewers of all ages. Chapter 15!  
-----------------------/

Robin's POV

I looked out my window and saw Jason and Starfire swinging in circles. I don't trust him. It's just something about him...something. Was it I didn't trust or was that I was jealous. I hated the way he flirts with Star. She probably doesn't notice being as innocent as she is. Catching Starfire was my job! Starfire is mine not his! I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I snapped out my thoughts and looked out the window again. Jason was now was bringing him and Starfire back to the roof. I glared at him. I don't like him. The way he looks at Star like that. He looks like he's planning something. I decided to stop thinking about that and go to sleep. I could ask Starfire if she wanted to go out with me tommorrow. I layed down in my bed. I'm not jealous just protective. Right? Whatever.

Star's POV

I felt like I was dancing in the clouds. Spinning around and around. I laughed while spinning. Finally my feet touched the roof. I regreted it. I looked at Jason and smiled. He walked me to my room.

"Thank you Jason that was most fun." I said and gave him a hug before going into my room.

I felt really tired tonight but I really didn't know why. Today was wonderful! I have met a new friend. He seems very friendly. Robin didn't seem to trust him though. Well Robin is very protective or maybe he is as humans say "Jealous". But why would he be jealous of Jason. Jason is a friend and Robin is the person who has a special place my heart. I thought for a minute then I yawned. I am tired. Sleep is now the only thing I think about.

Jason's POV

I walked down a hall. The Titans said I could sleep in Terra's room. Whoever this Terra is. I walked in the room is looked like I was in the desert at night. I sat on the bed and thought about today. Starfire and the other Titans seemed to trust me right away but Robin just kept on glaring at me. He doesn't trust me and I know it. Oh well. All I need is for Starfire to trust me and my plan is going well. I smirked. She seemed to like swinging around. She didn't even seem to notice I put my hand around her waist. The more trust I get the better. So far I'm getting alot. And my plan is going nicely. I decided to get some sleep. Big day of gaining trust tommorrow.  
Hello people! Yes Robin is getting jealous! Can't wait what will happen tommorow?(In the story.)

For some people it's ovious who Jason is. But for people that don't think it's ovious I have a question: Who is Jason? (People don't answer that qestion.) 


	17. Chapter 16 I don't know what to call it

SORRY!!! I am so sorry this took long!  
It's just school started and the computer wasn't working and... Anyway...CHAPTER 16!  
-------------------------/

Robin woke up from a not so peaceful sleep. He looked at a clock on the wall. 5:00. None of the other Titans would be up at this time. Robin knew that if he tried to sleep he would just wake up again a few minutes later so he went to the main room. When he got there it was like he thought it would be. Empty. He looked out the window. He had quite alot on his mind. Some was the same thoughts from last night. Most of them are questions about Jason.

;What was Jason doing in the park anyway? Is he trying to gain our trust for some reason? Wait! More like Starfire's trust. But he seems to have that already. Why though?; Robin thought.

Robin kept staring out the window thinking while someone was walking towards him. The person was right behind him. Then it raised it's arm. Robin turned around. And before he knew it...

He was in a big bear hug.

"Greetings Robin!" Starfire said letting go.

"Hey Star." Robin greeted.

They stared at eachother for awhile.

"So Star. Why are you up so early?" Robin asked.

Starfire thought for a moment.

"I do not know." Starfire said still thinking.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

Robin looked at her."I just couldn't sleep."

Starfire gave a little look of concern.

"Did you have the nightmares?" She asked.

"No. It's I have alot on my mind." Robin said as he sat on the couch.

Starfire sat down and grab his hands.

"Please you weren't searching on Slade. Robin we talked about this. You can't be all obssesive again." Starfire said.

"No! I wasn't searching on Slade. I was thinking of Jason. I don't trust him." Robin told her.

"I can see that. Or is it you are the 'jealous'?" Star asked.

Robin said nothing. Starfire giggled and kissed him.

"How can you you be jealous of someone that is only my friend?" Starfire asked.

Robin thought for awhile."When you put that way..."

The he smiled. "You hungry?"

"Quite." Star said.

As the two ate thier early breakfast something waited behind the door for the perfect time to jump out.

"Hey Star,I was wondering-"Robin started but before he could finish.

"Hey guys." Jason said as he entered.

"Hello friend Jason." Starfire greeted.

"Star,I hoping if you wanted to go see a movie with me." Jason asked.

"I'll be glad to..." She answered.

Then she looked at Robin who had a face of disapointment and anger. Starfire smiled.

"As long as Robin comes with us." She said.

Robin smiled."Sure. There's a movie at 7:00 (pm) that you will probably like Star."

Starfire giggled and kissed Robin on the cheek.

"7:00 it is." She said.

Starfire grab her and Robin's empty plates and brought them to the sink. The boys glared at eachother until Starfire came back. Robin stood up.

"Jason,can you cook?" Robin asked.

"Ya." Jason answered.

"Then you better make some breakfast for yourself,before Cyborg and Beast Boy come out and start to argue. If you don't then you won't eat until noon." Robin told him.

Starfire looked at a clock and then at Robin. "Robin may we go watch the sunrise?"

"Why not." Robin answered and they left the room.

;I think I'm gonna be sick. I hate that lovey dovey stuff. And man,how hard is to get that girl alone! Wait. I did get her alone last night...during the sunset. Perfect. As soon as me and her are alone then-; Jason thought but was inturupted by...

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled as the entered.

"JASON TELL BEAST BOY THAT WE SHOULD HAVE MEAT!" Cyborg yelled.

"NO TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled.

And the fight went on...well until Raven levitated them both and brought the in the hall for a 'talk'. 


	18. Movies PT1

At the movies.../

The movie they were watching was 50 First Dates. Starfire and Robin were enjoying themselves. Robin had his arm around Star's shoulders while Starfire's head layed on his shoulder. He sometimes kissed her head which made her giggle. Jason on the other hand was not enjoying himself and had a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm gonna get more popcorn..." Jason said and got up.

Starfire lifted her head. "Hurry back soon friend."

Then she layed her head back down again. Robin kissed it and she giggled. Jason walked away. Once out the door he growled in disgust.

"AGH! I don't think I can take it anymore!" Jason yelled in a whisper.

Then he got an idea. He took out two bombs and threw them.

BOOM

Everybody started screaming as more bombs were thrown.

Starfire and Robin tried to calm them. (Key word tried.)

A few more bombs were thrown towards the ceiling which started to crack.

Starfire and Robin got everybody just as the ceiling fell...

Ok! Chapter 17! Kidding!!! I just want to make it suspencful!!! 


	19. Movies PT2

Jason ran through the crumbled ceiling. Looking for Starfire. Finally he found her.

"Star..." Jason whispered, holding her up.

"Robin..."Starfire whispered back as her eyes fluttered open.

"Nope." Jason smiled.

Starfire smiled back then groaned. "What happened?"

"The roof colasped." Jason answered.

Starfire groaned again. Her eyes then shot open.

"ROBIN!!!" She screamed and frantacly looked around.

She heard a moan and saw a hand pop out of the rumble.

Starfire ran over to Robin and pulled him out.

"Robin?" She asked.

"Ow." Robin chuckled.

"Are you unharmed?" Star asked.

"Ya. How about you?" Robin asked as Jason walked towards them.

"I am thanks to Jason." Starfire smiled.

Robin glared at Jason.

"Well I guess the movies over. Let's go home." Jason chuckled.

Then they got up to leave. When Robin saw something sticking out of the ground. He picked it up. It was one the bombs the mystery criminal threw. Who isn't really a mystery now since the bomb was black with a big red 'X' on it. So the person who threw this bomb had to be...

HEY PEOPLE!!! I THINK Y'ALL KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS!

The question:Who owns the bomb?

This answer will help you figue out who is.

I'm not gonna tell you the name. coughJasoncough Sorry. 


	20. Betray

When Robin,Starfire and Jason got home. Robin went straight to his room. He kept a tight grasp on the Red X bomb.

"Where was Red X when he threw this?" Robin asked himself.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Robin hollered.

"It's Jason." The person behind the door answered.

Robin sighed. What would he want? "Come in."

Jason entered. "I have a few questions. Be honest."

"Go ahead." Robin said.Jason's thoughts...

'Ok Robin. Time for part one of mission "Betray". Secret camera on'  
"Question one. What do you feel for Starfire?" Jason asked.

"I love her." Robin answered.

"Queston two. What do you feel for Starfire's sister Blackfire?" Jason asked.

"I hate her." Robin answered. "Why?"

"Just curious! See ya!" Jason explained then left.

Robin glared at the door.  
Jason

'Ok. Time for part two.' Jason thought as he entered 'his' room.

Jason turned on his laptop. He then pressed a button on his suit. A CD popped out and he took it,putting it in his computer. He pressed a few things and typed a few words. Then he got the CD loading.

"Come on...Come on..." Jason waited.

Finally a video of his and Robin's conversation came on.

"Now. Time for a bit of editing..."He said.

He pressed more stuff,rewinded,fast forward and pause. Then finally played.

"Done. Now Starfire will know what Robin REALLY feels about her!" Jason whispered and chuckled.

///////////////////--------

Sunset

Starfire was sitting at the edge of the roof thinking. The summer night breeze flew around her,making her hair fly. She was thinking of Robin he was in his room. He has been in there since they came back from the movies. He did come out to eat but then he would straight into his room.  
Starfire was so into her thoughts she didn't hear somebody walk toward her.

"Hey Star." Came Jason voice which snapped Starfire out of her thoughts.

"Hello friend Jason." Starfire greeted.

Jason sat beside her. "Remember the night when swung around the tower?"

"Yes. That was most glorious!" Starfire smiled.

"Do you still trust me?" Jason asked.

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed.

Jason smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

Starfire sighed. "Robin."

"Oh." Jason said looking a little depressed.

Starfire looked at him in concern. "What is wrong?"

"Star. I had a talk with Robin and...well...Look." Jason answered as he press a button making a screen pop up on his arm. The (edited) video of his and Robin talk played.

It showed Robin sitting on is bed.

"I have a few questions. Be honest." Jason's voice said.

"Go ahead." Robin said.

"Question one. What do you feel for Starfire?" Jason asked.

"I hate her." Robin answered.

"Queston two. What do you feel for Starfire's sister Blackfire?" Jason asked.

"I love her." Robin answered. "Why?"

"Just curious! See ya!" Jason explained then left.

After the video stopped, Jason looked at Starfire who was crying.

"He really said that?" She asked.

"Yes." Jason lied.

"I...I...thought...but...he..."Starfire sobbed. "HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!"

Jason hugged her, letting her cry on him.

"SSSHHH..." He comforted.

/////////////////////////////////////-------------------------------

Next day...

Starfire had cried herself to sleep that night, so her eyes were a little red. She entered the kitchen to find nobody there. She looked at a clock, which read 2:40am. Star sighed. She couldn't believe it how can Robin love her evil sister? How could he say he loved her but doesn't really? How can he betray her?... A tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Somebody said behind her.

Starfire turn around to see Jason. "Jason?...Why do you appoligize?"

"I appoligize for showing you that video...for making you cry..." He said looking down.

Starfire gave a hug. "If you had not showed me the video, I would never known the truth. I wouldn't know that Robin was lying to me. So I thank you."

Star released him and smiled.

Jason smiled back. "Want to take a walk at the park to clear your mind?"

Starfire nodded and they left. 


	21. What Did I say?

I'm sooooooooo SORRY!! I THOUGHT I ALREADY HAD THESE CHAPTERS UP!! I WAS WRONG AND I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!  
hello/

"Starfire?" Robin whispered as he searched the tower. He had woken up and wanted to give Starfire a alittle surprise. (Author:I'm not sure what it is.- -) Finding her room empty, Robin went to the main room. No Star. He then heard laughter.

"You are hilarious friend!" Star's voice said with another laugh.

Robin turned around to see Starfire and Jason walking through the main door.

"Hey Star." Robin greeted walking towards her.

"Hello Robin." Starfire said with a glare then headed to the kitchen.

Robin followed her with a very confused look on his face.

"Starfire what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think you know what is wrong." Starfire growled.

This surprise Robin alot, he turned to Jason and glared at him.

"What did you say to her!?" Robin demanded.

"He said nothing Robin!!" Robin turned to Starfire whos eyes were glowing. "It was you have said!!"

With that Starfire left the room. Robin's mask went wide Starfire never yelled at him! NEVER!

"Um...I'm gonna go." Jason said leaving a very confused and very shocked Robin.

"What did I say?" Robin asked himself. 


	22. Good Mourning

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I wanted to update sooner but with school and a SO busy summer I never got around to it. But HERE IT IS!

SizzleFryPop

"Breakfast!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

Raven who was already at the table reading, looked up then back down at her book. Robin who was on the couch doing nothing but thinking, did nothing but continue to think. Just then Starfire and jason came through the door talking.

"No Friend. It's Sal! Snal is a creature on Tameran!" Starfire told Jason with a giggle.

They both sat at the table.

"Ok bacon and eggs for the normal people! And Tofu for the... not so normal." Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy's tofu with disgust.

Everybody was at the table now. (In this order: One side- Jason, starfire and Robin. On the otherside- Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.) Robin looked at Starfire, who at the moment looked at him. Robin smiled. Star just glared and turned to Jason. Robin looked away frowning.

"What did i say wrong?" He thought.

Beast Boy and Cyborg saw this and shrugged. Raven also saw it, but did nothing at the moment. After everybody was done breakfast, They put the dishes beside the sink.

'Who's turn to do the dishes?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire's hand shot up. "It's my turn!"

She walked over to the sink. Jason followed.

'I'll help." He said and smiled.

Starfire smiled back while Robin glared at Jason. Raven grabbed then grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him out of the room. Robin struggled but was dragged to Raven's room. Robin faced Raven and was about to say something when she started talking first.

"What's wrong with you and Starfire? She won't smile at you, you two barely talk or kiss. Why?" Raven demanded.

Robin looked down. " I don't know. This mourning I was looking for her. She went on a walk with Jason-"

"Wait! Without you!" Raven inturrupted.

Robin just nodded. "Ya. She came in happy but as soon as she saw me, she got upset. I asked what's wrong. She told me I already knew. So I thought Jason had said something. I shouted at him. Then Star... yelled at me."

What! SHE YELLED! AT YOU!" Raven said surprised.

"Yes she did. She yelled that he said nothing that it was what I said. But don't know what I said wrong."

Raven went to the kitchen to find Starfire and Jason covered in bubbles and soap from thier soap fight. She walked over to Starfire and tapped on her shoulder.

"Starfire?" Raven said getting star's attention.

Starfire turned around. "Yes?"

"Can we have a 'girl talk'?" Raven said.

It was a order not a suggestion. So Starfire smiled at Jason and then followed Raven to her room. They both sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with you and Robin? You don't show affection anymore. Why?" Raven asked.

Starfire took a CD from her pocket. She got it from Jason so if anyone asked, she could answer.

"This is why.' She said handing the Cd to Raven.

Raven watched the CD and was outraged. HOW COULD ROBIN DO THIS TO STARFIRE!! She stormed out of Starfire's room. And went find Robin. 


	23. Only You

Raven had soon found Robin, her eyes glowing a bright red. Robin heard his door opened and turned to see a furious Raven. His face showed shock and fear.

"R-R-Ra-a-ave-n-n-n?" Robin studdered.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!"She yelled, using her powers to hold Robin against the wall.

"What did I do!?!" Robin yelled back.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT YOU SAID!!!" Raven growled.

Robin eyes widen. "What a mintue. What I 'Said'" He thought.

"Raven what did I say to Star to make her so upset?"

Raven threw him against the ground.

"How could you choose Blackfire." She stated and left.

Robin sat there shocked and dumbfounded. 'Choose Blackfire? When?' He was so confused! The only person who could clear things up is ... Star. So Robin got up and headed for Starfire's room. He ended up meeting her in the hall, just outside her room. Starfire heard him coming and turned. Seeing it was Robin she looked down avoiding his eyes.

"Star, what's going on? Please tell me." Robin asked.

Starfire didn't look at him but still answered. "I heard what you said. You chosed Blackfire."

Robin looked at her confused. "What do you mean!? I-"

"YOU SAY YOU LOVE BUT YOU SECRETLY LOVE MY SISTER!" Star yelled looking at him quickly before looking at the ground again.

Robin was stunned. Love Blackfire!? NEVER!!! "Starfire look at me."

Starfire continued to stare at the ground.

"Just look at me Star. Please."

Starfire finally looked up. He had taking off his mask and his sparkling blue eyes shone with saddness and love. She then glared at him and looked down again. Robin's mind was racing with thoughts of what to do when Starfire turned to her door. Quickly spun her around and before she could protest, he pressed his lips against hers. Starfire's eyes opened wide then she kissed back. All her anger, Jason's video, all her saddness, all the yelling, all of it faded. Only Robin and the fact she missed when they kissed, filled her head. When they seperated, Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I don't love Blackfire. In fact I hate her guts." Robin face looked like he disguted with thought of loving Blackfire, which he was.

Starfire giggled at the look on his face. Robin smiled at her and she smiled brightly back. He missed her smiled.

"I Love you Star and only you." He whispered in her ear.

Starfire hugged Robin tightly but not so tight that he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry I doubted you Robin. I'm sorry." Robin hugged back just as tight. "Jason showed me this video and-"

"A video?" Robin inturupted.

Starfire showed him the video.

'How could that jerk do that!? He almost ruined my life!!!' Robin yelled in his head.

He looked at Star, who was looking at the ground sadly.

"He edited what I said. I promise Starfire, I will neverand never had love your sister. I love you Starfire."

Starfire smiled and looked up at him with sparkling eyes shining with limit less love. "I know." She whispered and kissed him.

When they seperated, she leaned close to his ear. "I love you too."

......................................................................................../

Yes! Star/Rob FLUFF is BACK!!! 


	24. The End!

Starfire stormed down the hallway to the room Jason was staying in. She reached his door but stopped when she heard Jason talking to somebody.

"Starfire fell for it completely! She won't even talk to Robin!" Jason laughed.

Starfire growled low in her throat. A little too loud.

"Wait! Somebody's at the door!" Jason said quickly.

Starfire slammed open the door, her eyes aflame with green fire. She marched over to Jason hands balled in fists. Jason was stunned.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LISTENED TO YOU! YOU KLORBAG!!!" Starfire yelled and stepped closer starbolts ready.

"Crap. She let him talk..." Jason muttered under his breath.

Then he got shot by two sarbolts right at his chest. He went flying backwards into a wall. He quickly got up and strolled to the VERY mad tamerainian princess.

"Come on Cutie. I just thought with bird boy gone that maybe you could be my girl..."

'Cutie?' Star thought looking down then asked. "Red X?"

"Yes?"

Star looked up to find where Jason was just standing was Red X.(Big shocker. I think most of you got that he was X.)

"You were Red X the whole time!!" Starfire yelled.

There was clapping behind her. "Bravo Sister Dear! You finally found that out!"

Then hands grabbed Star's arms and put them behind her back. Taking one of her arms, Blackfire pulled it back farther making Star screamed. Starfire struggled in the strong grasp. Blackfire and Jason laughed at her. Then Jason's eyes widened. Blackfire saw this and turned around to come face to face with Robin's fist. Blackfire let go of Starfire because of the force. Then Star and Rob attacked. Robin went right after Red X. Anger filled him completely beacause of what X had almost done. Both boys took out thier bowstaffs. Clanging could be heard throughout the room. Red X chuckled evily.

"You look mad Robin! Is it because I almost stole your girlfriend?"

Robin growled and kicked X's legs so he would fall. Robin placed a foot on his chest, bowstaff close to X's face.

"You're gonna wish you never tried!"

With the two battling sisters.....

Starfire charged at her sister again, attempting to kick her in the air but Blackfire caught her leg. Star seemed enfazed and just blasted Blackfire with her eye beams. Blackfire went flying backwards. Starfire floated closer and without relising it started to tease her sister.

"Sister please just give up. You still think you can defeat me even if I have deafeated you on Tameran and that was with the jewel of chakra most of the time!"

Blackfire growled and he eyes lit up once again. "SHUT UP!!!"

Starbolts flew around the room destroying vases and other furniture in thier path. Both girls stopped but still thier hands glowed. They seemed to be waiting for something. That's when Blackfire saw her chance but not to hit Star. Right behind Starfire was Robin back facing them and clueless to the fact a starbolt could hit him any second. So Blackfire took that chance. As soon as Star saw where that bolt was heading she quickly yelled.

"ROBIN!!!"

Hearing his name Robin jumped in the air missing the bolt, but unlucky for Red X he got hit instead. Blackfire eyes widened. 'Oops...' Then she got hit in the back and went flying.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin grabbed X's belt.

"Now you can't use this anymore Jason."

Both villians were soon brought to jail. Everything started to get back to normal. Starfire and Robin were once again at thier secret place.

They sat down infront of the pond holding eachother, kissing every few seconds.

Starfire looked at Robin her eyes alittle watery.

"Robin, I wish to apoligise again, for believing Jason..."

Robin looked at her sadly. "It's ok Star. When you the tape your heart just broke and you couldn't think right." He sniled. "I still love no matter what!"

Starfire smiled brightly back and then kissed him. Passion swirled between the two and even after all that happened the love they shared shone with brightness!

.....................................................

HOLY CRAP I AM DONE!!! I got info from a website that Red X's real name is Jason so I used that instead of Xavier. (Which I find is a better name for him.)

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!! 


End file.
